


That's Rough, Buddy

by Yui_Sama



Series: YuiSamaGenWeekend2020 [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Gen have no idea, M/M, Senku has a crush, TKSevents, Tsukasa is so done, tks ゲ ン の 週末 2020, tksgenweekend2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Sama/pseuds/Yui_Sama
Summary: Taiju didn’t stop lamenting about his “Gen-nii” and only stopped when he offered to play video games with him (Taiju is an exceptional player, his button-mashing was brilliant). And Senku...Senku wasn't handling as well.“This will teach him a lesson.”OrWhen Love is better on paper.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu & Ooki Taiju, Ishigami Senkuu & Shishiou Tsukasa, Ooki Taiju & Shishiou Tsukasa, Pre - Asagiri Gen / Ishigami Senkuu, Pre-SenGen
Series: YuiSamaGenWeekend2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: TKS Gen Weekend Sept. 2020





	That's Rough, Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Childhood || 子供の頃/子供時代

It was supposed to be a quiet day.

Not that it wasn't for him, in fact, it was a pretty decent day. He scored well in the literature exam, no one bothered his friends and Mirai made him a beautiful wreath of flowers. If they asked his opinion, he would say that everything was ok.

However, maybe his opinion wasn’t the most accurate. Taiju didn’t stop lamenting his “Gen-nii” not being with them to help him with his homework (even though Senku tried, but his attempt was similar to hitting him with information until it got into his thick head) and only stopped when he offered to play video games with him (Taiju is an exceptional player, his button-mashing was brilliant). And Senku, well ...

Senku wasn't handling well too.

But, they have different ways of showing it.

“This will teach him a lesson.” Tsukasa looked back, a mistake that would cost him the victory, to just see the little scientist typing like a mad scientist.

Shrugging, he turned his attention to the game again.

After all, Senku wasn’t far from becoming a mad scientist. Their similarities to the cartoon villains became more and more evident with each passing year. At least, was a different adventure every day.

“Don't be like that with Gen-nii, Senku!” Taiju shouted and distracted long enough for Tsukasa to attack him with a combo. Not that he seemed to notice, since his priority at the moment was to protect his older brother's honor. “Gen-nii deserves to find love!”

“Not if that person has the same IQ as yours.”

“Senku!”

Tsukasa kind of wanted to get out of there right now, not that he was running away, it was more of a strategic retreat while the little scientist was bitter that his passion (which has no idea about such existing feelings) was receiving the third consecutive confession this week. Oh, the problem wasn’t the confession, everyone knew (well, maybe Taiju didn't) that Gen wouldn’t accept a boring confession of a boring person, but that time spent with nice words and pink cards was wasted time.

Gen had the title of  _ Best Assistant _ since Senku met him at 7 and his presence was required for almost everything, even if the scientist didn’t necessarily need him. At least it was less work for him or Taiju, he still feels goosebumps just remembering the last time Taiju confused the kanjis, from there on Senku labeled everything with chemical formulas using colored pens.

The point is that even though he made Taiju stop crying like a baby, he can't just tell Senku that he can replace Gen if he wants to continue to drink his water safely. So, yes, a strategic retreat seems the right thing to do.

Looking between the two youngest boys (he is 17 and still doesn’t know why he hangs out with 14-year-old boys or why Gen 18 is always around too, it was one of the great mysteries he’s happy to never discover), if he runs away (strategic retreat) he will probably regret it in the future. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Not that Tsukasa had much experience with heart problems. Are there articles for that kind of thing? Probably not, otherwise, Senku wouldn't be spending his time. “After that, you will feel better.” Like screaming on a pillow after something particularly annoying, he had an experience, at least.

Senku's withering look as scary if you knew exactly what that boy was capable of doing and Tsukasa knew very well about it on a very intimate level, so if he shivered he at least made sure to hide it. Gen wasn’t in the room to denounce him anyway.

Placing his pinky in his ear, the teenager leaned back in his chair making a forced expression of disinterest that only reinforced his theory that Senku was becoming a cartoon villain. “Sure, let's talk about ... feelings.” Then he looked at Taiju wickedly. “Start talking, big oak.”

Well, Tsukasa wasn’t expecting this turn of tables.

Strangely Taiju seemed to be taking Senku's provocation seriously. “Yuzuria- I- We- You know- Well-” It was kind of catchy to see how the boy's naivete led Senku to the wall. 

Between Taiju's stuttering embarrassment and the withering look of a certain pair of red eyes, Tsukasa clumsily clapped the boy on the shoulder. “That’s rough, buddy.” 

Well, that sounded better in his head.

Senku snorted. “Keep playing, I have things to do.”

“Not if it's going to hurt Gen-nii!”

“It isn’t to hurt him.” He rolled his eyes and Tsukasa shivered at the teenage anguish that Senku emanated at that moment. “I'm making a contract.”

Tsukasa frowned. “Contract?”

“The mentalist has been hanging around lately while we could be dealing with what really matters: science.” An evil smile appeared on the scientist's face. “And this-” He pointed to the computer screen. “Will take care of the problem.”

“I don't understand.” Tsukasa doesn't blame him this time, he didn't understand either.

The 14-year-old sighed, turning to them with a dead look on his face. “It’s a contract where it is agreed that the two of us will remain under the same roof with the harmonious division of finance charges in the proportion that best meets the interests of us, considering the individual economic and financial situation of each other, always consensually measured and evaluated at the time. A friendly coexistence between us is also expected, showing respect and, above all, sharing an emotional connection.” 

Opening his mouth and closing it several times in the space of seconds, Taiju seemed as speechless as he was, even though every millimeter of his body froze while his brain denied the obvious conclusion.

“It's a marriage contract.”

“No.” Senku turned his back on them to type. “I wrote this, it's not a marriage contract.”

“Whether you write that or not, doesn’t change the fact of having the same parameters.” Confused, Tsukasa wondered if he should stop talking, seeing the scientist's back so straight that it almost seemed uncomfortable. “Byakuya-san know?”

“I already told the old man.”

Well, that was all Tsukasa needed to know (even though he doubts that even Byakuya took his son seriously this time), it was at least legal under the current law. For a moment, he feared for Gen's safety (he didn't even know what he is in this time), Mirai liked the mentalist too much to ignore Senku's nefarious plans this time.

(He just expects Gen to read the fine print.)

(Senku looks like the type of person who would put a fine print on a marriage contract.)

(Is it better to call a lawyer?)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I made this fic something I wanted to try for a long time.  
> Like, there was a book in my Portuguese classes that the main character never appeared and everything we knew about him was given through other characters.  
> I never had the opportunity to do, sooooo I did take the ride of the gen weekend and write it.  
> Maybe it's not the right time to do it, but, welp, I did it anyway :V


End file.
